Welcome
by Ensoleillement
Summary: AU. "Abrió con cuidado la hoja de papel arrugada que había caído frente a él. Allí, escrito con un crayón color rojo, figuraba "Welcome", inscripción que le resultó confusa, muy confusa. Giró el rostro para encontrar al responsable de dicho suceso, pero se dio con la sorpresa que todos andaban muy atentos a la clase, y lo peor de todo, nadie tenía un crayón rojo sobre la mesa."
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! **He aquí con una nueva historia, algo larga, y a la vez mi primer AU.

Y, qué curioso, no es yaoi. ¿Genial, eh?

Contestaré los reviews al final de cada capítulo, como he visto que lo han estado haciendo.

Las aclaraciones irán al final.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era viernes por la noche, y dos de mis amigos y yo habíamos logrado ingresar a la escuela, sin que, aparentemente, nadie nos haya visto. Llevábamos linternas, y andábamos con mucho sigilo a la sala de maestros, en busca de nuestro preciado objetivo.

Los exámenes de final de semestre iniciaban el lunes más cercano. Ni ellos ni yo habíamos aprendido algo durante todo aquel tiempo, y no era porque no podamos entender las enseñanzas de los maestros, sino porque no nos dio la reverenda gana de hacerlo, sin embargo, no íbamos a perder el semestre por nada del mundo. Éramos la pesadilla de todos los profesores, y el alma del aula, sin nosotros las clases no eran divertidas. Ahora, todo eso nos estaba costando caro, y no serviría de nada quemarnos el cerebro estudiando algo que no aprendimos en casi seis meses, así que, decidimos buscar un camino más fácil. Quedamos en decirle a nuestras madres que permaneceríamos en la escuela, diciendo que haríamos un trabajo en equipo, lo que claro, era una total mentira. Todo iba de maravilla, habíamos ido a la casa de uno de mis amigos, que de por sí, es una chica, y regresamos con ella a su casa, para que nos preste las linternas. También, el otro compañero era un chico, gran amigo mío desde que tengo memoria. Paula y Poo eran sus nombres. Hasta había un cuarto compañero, su nombre era Jeff, pero este, nadie sabe cómo, sin prestar atención, conseguía el primer lugar de todo el grado, sacando excelencia. Menuda suerte la ha tocado, mas nosotros estamos caminando sobre la cuerda floja, y si no aprobamos este semestre, en el siguiente deberíamos obtener un promedio perfecto, sino, todo lo que ganaríamos sería la repetición del año.

Llegamos a la puerta deseada. Paula quitó de sus rubios cabellos un pequeño adorno, y con él forzó la cerradura de la puerta, dejando entrar a los tres intrusos, los cuales éramos nosotros. Ingresó ella primero, encendiendo las luces, seguida de Poo y yo. Con la mirada buscábamos los archivos del segundo año de media. Fui yo quien los halló, y al tomarlos lo primero que hicimos fue buscar el registro de nuestra aula. Encontramos nuestros nombres, y casi me da un infarto al notar que yo estaba mucho peor que ellos. No tenía ni una sola nota aprobatoria. Gracias al cielo y estaban escritas con lápiz. Tomé un borrador, y disipé todos esos números pequeños, los cuales fueron reemplazados por números aprobatorios entre mediocres y buenos, pero ni rozando la perfección, sino, la obviedad del asunto nos metería en problemas. Asimismo, cambié las notas de mis dos compañeros, quienes vigilaban la puerta.

Al terminar, guardamos con satisfacción los archivos. Pero, por un descuido, se me cayeron absolutamente todos los papeles, generando un desastre total.

Mis dos compañeros acudieron en mi ayuda, recogiendo todo con rapidez. Llegó un momento en el que mis manos encontraron un sobre rotulado, el cual al parecer era bastante valioso. Lleno de curiosidad, abrí el sobre, tomando su contenido con ambas manos. Observé las hojas de papel con detenimiento, leyendo todos y cada uno de los títulos en ellas. Matemáticas, lenguaje, ciencias, historia, química, idiomas y demás, todos los exámenes de final del semestre estaban ahí. Casi instantáneamente, tomé mi celular del bolsillo, el cual recordaba haberlo dejado apagado y en modo silencio. Me extrañó un poco que estuviera encendido y con el volumen al máximo, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia, así que, empecé a sacarle fotos a todos y cada uno de los exámenes.

Paula y Poo se exasperaron levemente, en susurros me regañaron por tardarme tanto, y me obligaron a prometer que les enviaría las fotos, ya que si no lo hacía, me delatarían. Les mostré el dedo del medio, aceptando su más que forzada propuesta, después de todo, fui yo quien tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo sucio. Ya resignado, guardé absolutamente todo, tal y como lo había encontrado. Juntamos los archivos, dejándolos en su lugar. Estaba más que contento, es decir, no me esforcé ni un poco, no moví ni un solo dedo, y conseguiría notas que, en efecto, no merecía. En parte mi consciencia me haría añicos unas cuantas semanas, sin duda eso era mucho mejor que andar castigado de por vida. Apagamos las luces, encendiendo las linternas, decididos a volver a nuestras casas, para estar preparados y conseguir lo que tanto nos habría costado si lo que sucedió el día de hoy no hubiera llegado a ser más que una idea.

De repente, la puerta se cerró, no sé si por el viento, pero prefiero creer eso. Los tres nos quedamos paralizados, buscándonos entre nosotros con la luz de las linternas. Estaba con los nervios de punta, y al parecer, no solo yo, ya que Paula se desesperó y encendió las luces. Nos miramos entre nosotros, confundidos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Poo corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola, y apenas puso un pie fuera, echó a correr. Paula lo siguió, y yo, hice lo mismo.

Pero, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Al bajar el único escalón entre la puerta y el exterior, tropecé con los cordones de mis zapatillas, cayéndome atropelladamente. Observé cómo Poo y Paula me abandonaban, y poco a poco los fui perdiendo de vista. Me puse en pie, algo adolorido. Iba a correr tras ellos, pero un raspón ardiente en mi rodilla derecha me obligó a descansar unos cuantos segundos. Fue cuando noté que las luces aún seguían encendidas. Rodé los ojos con algo de enfado por tremenda falta. Esa simple torpeza podría pasarnos factura, así que, inmediatamente avancé con rapidez hasta la sala de maestros. No sabía el por qué, pero un mal presentimiento en forma de opresión en el pecho me puso nervioso. Con cierta desesperación, ingresé, y con las manos sudorosas presioné el interruptor de la luz. Ya un poco más aliviado, me retiré, cerrando la puerta, sonriendo por haber logrado mi objetivo.

Cerré la puerta, y tuve que comprobar si esta conservaba el seguro, esto no podría estar saliendo mejor.

Pero, cuando me di la vuelta, unas luces me enceguecieron por completo. Intenté interponer mi mano entre la luz y mis ojos, entre-cerrándolos por la molesta y resplandeciente luz que me atacaba,

Escuché una voz conocida clamar mi nombre a modo de resondra, y al instante las luces se apagaron. Parpadeé acostumbrándome a la oscuridad nuevamente, seguido por mis manos, que frotaron mis ojos violetas.

Y cuando vi al frente, el corazón me latió con fuerza.

Era él, el director de mi escuela, quien me había tenido en su oficina incontables veces. Lucía sumamente enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apoyados en las caderas. Balbuceé palabras sin sentido, en el intento de demostrar mi falsa inocencia. Fue extraño, repentinamente no podía salirme con la mía, como solía suceder normalmente. Me habían descubierto, y no me venía ninguna idea a la cabeza de cómo salirme de esta. Desvié la mirada, con el pensamiento que sí, me había llevado una muy buena esta vez.

— Te has metido en graves problemas, jovencito

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció el prólogo?

Pronto subiré el primer capítulo, el cual, voy avisando, no estará en POV, sino en tercera persona.

En fin, ¡Nos leemos!


	2. El chico nuevo

Hey, muchachos! Después de tiempo, aquí viene el primer capítulo :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia y la trama de ésta**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo_**

Era de noche, y el auto estaba por llegar a su destino. Él estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, observando las calles pasar a través de la ventana, la cual daba imágenes distorsionadas del exterior. Apoyaba su cabeza en una mano, con una mueca total de fastidio. Era más que obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ir a donde ambos padres lo estaban llevando. Claro, había causado algunos problemas en su escuela anterior, logrando que el director lo expulsara a mitad de su segundo año en la secundaria. Lo peor era, había dejado a sus mejores amigos, y no los volvería a ver en sabe Dios cuánto tiempo. Por más que rogó a sus padres de sólo cambiarlo de escuela, ellos insistieron en llevarlo a un internado, donde tendría que acostumbrarse a nuevas órdenes, y dejar de ser un niño engreído, a pesar de tener trece años. Al darse cuenta que no iba a tener alternativa, buscó en Internet el lugar dónde iba a estudiar ahora, y, por más que lo intentó, no le agradó en lo absoluto. El internado tenía por nombre "Kindheit", había una sola aula para cada año, y por fuera no se veía un sitio agradable. Escuchó por ahí que algunas luces no funcionaban bien, agregando que no eran muy potentes, además que el vidrio de las ventanas era bastante delgado, y en las noches en las cuales el viento era fuerte, las golpeaba sin piedad, quitándole el sueño a cualquiera. Aunque intentó que sus padres notaran las condiciones de aquella institución, no pudo lograrlo, y ahora se encontraba donde estaba en ese momento, sentado en el auto de sus padres, empezando a cerrarse la chaqueta color azul, y colocándose su gorra roja preferida, a pesar de ser de noche.

— Anda alistándote, hijo — dijo su padre, sin quitar la mirada a la carretera.

— Ya me adelanté — murmuró aguantando sus ganas de gritar

— Ness...— dijo su madre, girando el rostro para ver a su hijo — Esto lo hacemos por tu bien...

El joven no respondió, sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua y cruzarse de brazos. Su madre bajó la mirada con cierto dolor, no le gustaba cuando su hijo se comportaba de manera indiferente con ella, pero, ella lo había vuelto un niño mimado, y en parte se sentía culpable, ya que, era consciente que a la larga le estaba haciendo un mal.

De un momento a otro, el auto frenó, frente a lo que parecía una vieja casona. Allí, arriba de la puerta, decía "Internado Kindheit", en letras algo borrosas, al parecer, eran bastante antiguas.

— Andando — dijo su padre, abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto.

Ness rodó los ojos, tomó un paraguas que tenía a la mano, y salió, sintiendo el frío golpear su rostro. Con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a la parte de atrás del auto, donde sus padres sacaban su equipaje. Los recibió de mala gana, fulminándolos con la mirada como desde el día que le dieron aquella "gran" noticia. Avanzó hasta la puerta con el paraguas en una mano, y en la otra la maleta rodante. Su madre tocó el timbre que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, esperando a que alguien les abriera. Tardaron más de lo expectante, pero al cabo de unos minutos los tres se encontraban dentro, sentados en una pequeña oficina, delante de un escritorio, el cual tenía una silla solitaria. Los minutos parecía horas, y el joven de cabellos negros empezaba a aburrirse, tan sólo deseaba irse a dormir un poco, después de todo, desde lo ocurrido en su escuela, sin razón alguna, no había estado tranquilo, por más que ya todos sabían acerca de su "travesura" sentía como si algo malo fuera a suceder, y más en un sitio como en el que estaba ahora, porque sí, un ligero temor estaba creciendo en él, sabía que una vez que sus padres regresaran a casa, él estaría solo. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, un hombre castaño, de mirada fría y postura levemente encorvada apareció, y tomó asiento frente a la familia.

— Disculpen la demora — hablaba seriamente, como se denotaba por fuera — hubo un pequeño incidente con uno de los estudiantes

— No se preocupe — habló la madre

El hombre la observó sin expresión alguna. Extendió su brazo hacia el padre, como un gesto de saludo.

— Mi nombre es Solid Snake — ambos se estrecharon las manos, luego se soltó y dirigió el mismo gesto hacia el menor — soy el subdirector de este internado.

Ness le estrechó la mano. Luego, el hombre alzó una ceja, soltó la mano más pequeña, y abrió un cajón. Rebuscando en aquel cajón tomó en sus ásperas manos unos archivos, los cuales se dispuso a leer para sí mismo, con ambos brazos sobre el escritorio. Al finalizar su acción, levantó la mirada hacia el jovencito, y con algo parecido a una sonrisa lo miró a los ojos, intimidándolo, pero no lo suficiente.

— Así que Ness ¿Eh? — lo miró más penetrante — aquí ningún niño problemático se pasa de listo

Ness frunció el ceño, intentando mantener la mirada fija en el otro, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar escupir todas las palabras que tenía para decirle a quien, al parecer, sería su rector a partir de ahora. No podía creerlo, no habían intercambiado muchas palabras y este sujeto, aún un extraño para él, ya le empezaba a caer mal. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, y desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y desparramando su cuerpo en el espaldar de la silla.

— Eso pensé — dijo con un hilo de victoria en la voz

Fue media hora total de charla entre ambos padres y el subdirector. El pobre joven cabeceaba por no caer dormido en la silla, mientras Snake le explicaba a los apoderados sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas en esa escuela, acerca de las visitas, de llamadas por teléfono, de los horarios de clase y muchas cosas más que realmente no traían consigo interés alguno en Ness. Apenas hubieron terminado de hablar, llegó lo más difícil: La despedida.

Snake llevaba las maletas del joven por las escaleras, mientras éste permanecía junto a sus padres. Por más que sentía que los detestaba en ese instante, se vio obligado a retener algunas lágrimas cuando los vio cruzar la puerta de salida. Quizá ya estaba bastante mayor como para echarse a llorar, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Pasados unos minutos, dio media vuelta, y empezó a andar por donde el subdirector lo había hecho. Subió las escaleras, tal y como vio al mayor hacerlo. Al llegar, se dio un susto al ver una sombra de pie recostada en la pared. Al acercarse, notó que no era más que el tan molesto adulto al que ya tenía la mala suerte de conocer, quien rió levemente por la expresión de temor del joven. Algo sonrojado por verse descubierto, Ness soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos, desdeñando con la mirada a su nuevo "jefe" si se podría llamar así. Aquella mirada violeta hizo que Snake se sienta ofendido, no permitiría que un mocoso como él le faltara el respeto, sin siquiera haber pasado una hora desde que se conocieron el uno al otro. Lo tomó de la barbilla, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

— Escucha, Ness — dijo con seriedad nuevamente — a partir de hoy, estoy a cargo de ti, como de todos los de esta escuela ¿Quedó claro?

Ness soltó una risa de burla. Giró el rostro, obligando a Snake a soltarlo.

— Hasta donde yo sabía — habló altanero — es al director a quien debo respeto, y si no me equivoco, ese no eres tú

— Mucho cuidado, joven — Snake empezaba a enfadarse — que esa no podría ser tu única expulsión...

— Como si quisiera estar aquí — murmuró en voz bastante baja

— ¿Qué has dicho? — alzó un poco la voz

— ¿Uh? Nada — dijo retomando su andar — Más bien, perdone señor subdirector

— Tienes un carácter bastante cambiante — descolocado, Snake lo siguió — o es que ya empiezas a temerme

— Ya quisiera usted...—volvió a murmurar, la verdad, no quería que lo cambiaran a un internado peor que ese, por lo que decidió tragarse sus palabras por segunda vez, por ahora.

Ambos andaban por los oscuros pasillos, y se detuvieron al llegar frente a una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta. Snake le entregó una llave al estudiante, quien preguntando por su equipaje, descubrió que éste permanecía en la habitación a la que estaba a punto de ingresar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y por pura curiosidad observó la hora, iban a ser las once de la noche. Le pareció bastante temprano como para que los alumnos ya estén dormidos, ya que, a su parecer, la hora perfecta para irse a la cama era rondando la medianoche, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar más. Ingresó a ésta, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había una cama, habían dos literas y la habitación no es que fuera bastante grande. Bufó resignado, no deseaba compañeros de habitación, apenas podía con su hermana en casa, pero ¿Vivir con tres varoncitos de su misma edad? ¿Y con el carácter que tenía? La idea le caía como un balde de agua fría en invierno, pero no le quedaba más que resignarse. Con un leve empujón, Snake lo hizo ingresar, dándole la orden de irse a dormir cuanto antes.

Tragó grueso, encendiendo la luz. Sus ojos pudieron observar la pequeña habitación, con dos literas y desorden común de pre-adolescentes. De repente, una almohada voló hasta él, tan rápido que apenas y se dio el tiempo de esquivarla. Frunció el ceño; no estaba de humor como para esa clase de bienvenida. Alzó la mirada, y en una de las literas superior se escuchó una risita aguantada. Ness se preparó para iniciar su venganza contra el desconocido. Se agachó sin quitar la vista de hacia aquel bulto, de donde se encerraba una risa a punto de explotar. Tomó con cuidado la almohada, poniéndose en pie. Unos segundos de espera bastaron para que, con toda su fuerza, aventara la almohada, asestándole al bulto. Un suave quejido de protesta llegó hasta sus oídos. Sonrió orgulloso, y se cruzó de brazos con victoria. El bulto quitó la sábana que lo cubría, dejando ver un par de grandes y traviesos ojos negros, una mata de cabellos rubios, y una bastante peculiar sonrisa llena de picardía.

— Eres bueno — dijo el desconocido.

— Gracias — respondió con desdén — pero no estoy de humor para esa clase de bromas

— No tienes por qué ser tan gruñón — se apoyó en el borde de la cama, cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

— Como sea — desvió la mirada — Supongo que ahora seremos compañeros

— Bueno, estás aquí...yo estoy aquí...ellos están aquí

— ¿Ellos?

— ¿Qué creías? — aguantó la risa — ¿Que habían dos literas pero el único que dormía aquí era yo?

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

— ¡Sí que te falta sentido común! — dijo luego de reír con burla

— ¿Podrías cerrar el pico? — su paciencia comenzaba a desaparecer

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Te mosqueas tan rápido!

Ness sólo bufó como respuesta. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, antes que el chico rubio iniciara conversación a su nuevo compañero.

— Esa está vacía — señaló la cama que estaba al lado — supongo que dormirás ahí

— Claro... — avanzó, dejando sus maletas en un rincón

Mientras andaba, las luces iniciaron un parpadeo, que vino junto a un sonido bastante inusual. Ness se aturdió un poco, tropezando y cayendo sobre una de las camas de abajo, aterrizando sobre otro bulto que se levantó de golpe, con las manos en alto.

— ¡Y-yo no he hecho nada, oficial!

Ness alzó una ceja desaprobando la censurable conducta. El chico lo observaba detenidamente con sus ojos zafiro, entre dormido y asustado.

— Lo siento — dijo Ness — debo mirar por dónde camino

— ¡Uh! N-no hay cuidado — dijo ya un poco más relajado.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso debió doler! — rió el otro sin dejar la burla de lado.

— C-calla, Toon Link — sonrió avergonzado el otro chico, rubio también.

— Así que tu nombre es Toon Link ¿Eh? — dijo Ness sereno y a la vez amenazante — Interesante.

— ¡Señor Toon Link para ti! — respondió frunciendo el ceño y, acto seguido, observó a su ya compañero de habitación — ¡Lucas! ¡Tendría que haberla luchado más!

— B-bueno... ya lo sabe — un poco más animado, se encogió de hombros — T-tú... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Perdona? — Ness lo miró con cierta indignación, no le parecía que alguien como ese par mereciera saber siquiera su nombre.

— ¡D-digo! — movió ambas manos en señal de paz — Ahora que compartiremos esta habitación... convendría saberlo ¿O no?

— De acuerdo — volteó el rostro hacia la cama que aún no había examinado — Pero antes, me gustaría saber quién es el otro

— ¿El otro? — repitieron como animales, según la opinión de Ness.

— ¡Dios! — bufó hastiado — ¡Mi tercer compañero!

— ¡Ohh! — asintió entendiendo Lucas — Es él

El dedo del rubio señaló la cama de al lado, donde yacía un castaño de piel bastante blanca, profundamente dormido.

— N-no conviene mucho que lo despiertes — dijo Lucas jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿Uh? — preguntó extrañado — ¿Y por qué?

Ambos rubios conectaron sus miradas, con una repentina preocupación en sus rostros. Ness, confundido, observó de nuevo al chico durmiente. Notó unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la posición nerviosa de las cejas de éste.

— **Él no ha estado durmiendo bien** — dijo Toon Link con voz queda

— Pobre de él — dijo dando su pésame — ¿Y saben la razón?

No hubo respuesta. Ness observó a ambos rubios. La mirada de ambos había sido cubierta por sus cabellos, manteniendo los labios en línea recta, y el rostro levemente mirando hacia abajo. El pelinegro se descolocó unos segundos, no gustaba de esa clase de silencios. Los consideraba aterradores, mas, prefirió guardar silencio y permanecer tranquilo, sólo algo curioso por la respuesta que nunca llegó.

— C-creo que deberíamos dormir también — murmuró Lucas, con una repentina sonrisa y los ojos en una posición amigable — es tarde

— Eso...supongo... — contestó no muy convencido

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Toon Link — Nunca dijiste cómo te llamabas

— Ah...eso... — el joven fingió no entender la indirecta

— ¿Y bien?

— ...Ness...

— ¿Pez?

— ¡Ness!

— ¿Danés?

— ¡Ness!

— ...

— ...

— ¿Ya eres pez?

— ¡QUE ME LLAMO NESS, MALDITA SEA!

Dejó su furia salir, apretando los puños y mirando al ojinegro con rabia. Al rato, el sonido de las sábanas moverse junto con un largo gemido de molestia dejó en silencio a los tres jóvenes. Las miradas violeta, zafiro y negra se dirigieron de donde provenía el movimiento, donde denotaba a un castaño revolviéndose en la cama con cierta molestia. Toon Link, de un salto, bajó de la litera y empezó a mecer al chico, como arrullándolo.

— Popo...shh...duerme...vamos...vuelve a dormir

Ness observaba completamente extrañado la situación. ¿Qué habría de malo en que despertara? La intriga lo carcomía desde adentro, pero por lo sucedido antes de despertar al chico con su propio nombre, prefirió no preguntar. El rubio de ojos negros se esforzaba en hacerlo dormir nuevamente, sin éxito alguno. El castaño poco a poco abría sus ojos azules, observando todo a su alrededor. Cuando aquella mirada encontró a Ness, se llenó de sorpresa, y hasta de cierto temor. El ojivioleta alzó una ceja ¿Por qué el chico lo observaba de esa manera? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¿Sabía acaso quién era? Era la primera vez que lo veía, después de todo, acababa de llegar al internado. Con la mano hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo al recién despierto, quien parpadeó como respuesta. Los dos rubios permanecían inmóviles, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

— Perdona — atinó a decir — no fue mi intención despertarte

— No te preocupes — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa —** Ness **¿Cierto?

Al susodicho se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes? — habló atónito

— Pues, al despertar fue lo primero que escuché — respondió sin alguna pizca de duda en la voz

Ness se dio una bofetada mental. Esa pregunta había sido estúpida, y la tranquilidad del chico lo intrigaba, es decir, él no reaccionaría de esa manera si lo despertaba un desconocido, y menos aún si no ha podido dormir bien durante un tiempo.

— Soy Popo — continuó el muchacho — un gusto, Ness.

— Claro — respondió volviendo a la realidad — Igualmente

Era de mañana. Los ojos violetas distinguieron la luz del nuevo día, y la alarma de un molesto despertador la cual se atrevió a irrumpir en su sueño. Se sentó en la cama, y observó a sus compañeros levantándose también.

— ¡Buenos días, pez! — saludó Toon Link desde su cama

— ¡Apaga eso! — gritó irritado

El rubio apagó la alarma del reloj, y acto seguido, bajó de la litera. Los dos púberos que dormían abajo ya estaban alistándose para la jornada del nuevo día, sin pudor alguno, claro que, debían cubrirse en ciertas zonas de vez en cuando, pero nada que saliera de lo normal. Ness bajó de la litera también, de su equipaje tomó sus prendas de vestir, y se encerró en el baño. Minutos después, salió del baño colocándose su preciada gorra roja. Los otros tres chicos ya estaban listos, y esperaban a que el pelinegro lo estuviera también.

— Bueno — sonrió Lucas — vamos a enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar

Ness asintió. Los cuatro se retiraron de la habitación, y bajaron las escaleras. En el camino, muchos jóvenes, tanto chicos como chicas, les daban los buenos días a los tres ya familiarizados con el lugar, y éstos les respondían. La mayoría de miradas se posaba sobre Ness, murmurando sobre si él era el chico nuevo, y creando falsas especulaciones sobre su llegada. Poco le interesaba la opinión falsa de los demás, por lo que siguió con la cabeza en alto. Cruzaron un marco en curva, y se encontraron con un gran salón donde habían mesas y gente por doquier. El aroma de pan recién horneado inundaba todo el comedor, llamando a romper el ayuno. Los tres chicos guiaron al nuevo hasta una mesa donde ya había gente sentada. Ness observó a los extraños. Uno era rubio de ojos azules, lucía unos dieciséis años y facciones bastante parecidas a las de Toon Link. El chico limpiaba con un paño una muy peculiar máscara de colores, bastante concentrado en ello. A su lado, una chica de la misma edad, bella, de ojos azules también, y de largo cabello castaño, que observaba con tranquilidad lo que hacía el otro muchacho. También en esa mesa, una chica bastante guapa, con el cabello en una coleta y seductora mirada, permanecía con los ojos entreabiertos y la cabeza apoyada en una mano, esta chica en particular llamó la atención de Ness, a pesar de ser mayor que él, le atraía lo mínimo que a un chico podría atraerle una chica bonita. Al lado de esta chica, un joven de cabello azulado y con flequillo bastante largo, saludó a los púberos. El último desconocido, era uno con el cabello despeinado y azul violáceo, parecía serio y a la vez buena onda, y mostraba el aburrimiento que sentía.

— Muchachos — habló Toon Link — él es Ness, el chico nuevo.

— Buenos días — saludó el susodicho

Algunos lo saludaron, otros sólo lo observaron, y sólo la chica guapa permaneció indiferente.

— Bueno, te presentaré a nuestros amigos — continuó el pequeño rubio — Ellos son mi hermano Link, Zelda, Samus, Marth y Ike.

_"Así que Samus se llama la maleducada ¿Eh?"_ pensó el joven _"Da igual, es bonita"_

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa. Aún había espacio como para dos personas más.

— ¿A qué hora se sirve el desayuno? — preguntó intentando relacionarse con los otros, prefería a aquellos que eran mayores que él

— Hoy se ha tardado — respondió Ike, el de cabello despeinado — pero pronto lo traerán

— Ya veo — sin saber qué decir, permaneció en silencio

El tiempo pasaba, y los otros habían iniciado diversas conversaciones entre ellos. Se sintió incómodo, no tenía con quién hablar, después de todo, apenas y sabía sus nombres. Luego, una voz recién conocida se dirigió a él

— Ha de ser difícil lidiar con Snake el primer día ¿Eh? — la voz del chico al cual despertó con un grito lo obligó a entablar una conversación con él

— Y que lo digas — bufó al recordar al hombre que lo había recibido — no es de mi agrado

— Te entiendo — respondió — a mi tampoco me agrada Snake, pero ¿Qué se ha de hacer? Tiene cierto poder sobre nosotros

— Para mala suerte — apoyó su cabeza en ambos brazos — al menos sé que no soy el único

— Claro que no — cerró la conversación el chico.

Los siguientes minutos sus tres compañeros de habitación le explicaron los horarios escolares, dónde se encontraban los lugares a los que necesitaría acudir usualmente, y cosas por el estilo. Durante esa conversación, Ness notó un poco más las personalidades de los tres. Lucas era un muchacho tímido, noble, de vez en cuando torpe, pero bastante amable y solidario. Popo era de esos jóvenes cordiales que hablaban sólo cuando era necesario, era bastante inteligente, pero era sumamente reservado y misterioso. Toon Link era extrovertido y alegre, despreocupado y bromista, esto último irritaba un poco al pelinegro, ya que, además de tener una personalidad de poca paciencia, no aguantaba mucho a un carácter tan inmaduro como el de Toon Link. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, parecían ser buenas personas, y en cierto grado, aunque los acababa de conocer, ya le agradaban lo suficiente. Pero, no podía depositar confianza en ellos, al menos no por ahora.

De pronto, unas mujeres vestidas con delantales dejaron sobre la mesa un canasto con panes, y algunas otras cosas, tales como mantequilla, mermelada entre otros.

— Alabado sea el señor — dijo la rubia bonita, tomando un pan.

— Link, cariño, ya deja eso — la joven que tenía por nombre Zelda posó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho que limpiaba la máscara

— De acuerdo, Zel — el joven dejó la máscara en su propio regazo, y al igual que todos, empezó a comer

Ness se acercó al oído de Toon Link

— Qué curiosa esa máscara que limpiaba tu hermano — murmuró

— ¡Oh! ¡No le des importancia! — respondió divertido — es un pequeño vicio de él

— ¿Limpiar máscaras es un vicio? — pregunto incrédulo

— No me refiero a eso — rió levemente — le gusta coleccionar cosas antiguas.

— Ya veo — dijo posando la mirada sobre el joven

— Además — continuó Toon — todo eso lo trajo de casa cuando recién llegamos aquí

— ¿Por qué tendrías esa máscara en casa? — preguntó con algo de incredulidad en su voz, en su opinión, esa máscara lucía genial, y un poco de envidia se adueñó de él

— Y qué se yo — se encogió de hombros — patrimonio familiar, supongo.

— ¿Supones?

— Pues sí — continuó — mi hermano está obsesionado con que nuestros ancestros fueron héroes y cosas por el estilo, y por eso se esfuerza en averiguar el pasado

— Bastante peculiar para alguien de su edad

— Lo mismo dije yo, pero ¿Qué se va a hacer? Mi hermano siempre ha sido así, muy curioso y persistente.

— Después de todo, sigue siendo tu hermano.

— Así es, así que, si quieres saber algo sobre antigüedades, ya sabes a quién acudir.

Ness asintió y siguió comiendo. Pasaron los minutos, y en un determinado momento, un timbre sonó con fuerza. Hubiera preferido terminar su desayuno con tranquilidad, pero fue arrastrado por sus compañeros.

— Adelántense, chicos — dijo Popo.

Ness vio al joven misterioso irse hacia otro lado. No preguntó, quizá, para poner a prueba la confianza de más adelante, le preguntaría al chico por su cuenta. Avanzó junto a Lucas y Toon Link, hasta llegar a una puerta que rotulaba "Nivel secundaria". Todos cruzaron la puerta, y se encontraron con un pasillo con cinco puertas. Cada una tenía un número, del uno al cinco. Los mayores se despidieron e ingresaron a aquella que llevaba el número cuatro. Toon y Lucas abrieron la puerta que llevaba el número dos, haciendo que Ness ingresara con ellos. El joven observó con detenimiento el aula. Habían aproximadamente unos cuarenta asientos dentro. El pizarrón era verde, y tenía algunas tizas en la parte inferior de éste, junto a las infaltables motas. No sabía dónde tomar asiento por lo que sólo permaneció de pie al lado del pupitre que parecía ser del profesor. Vio ingresar a más chicos y chicas de su edad, quienes se sentaban conforme iban llegando. Algunos se ponían a platicar, otros sacaban libros, e incluso había uno que otro que se echaba a dormir sobre la carpeta. Rió con algo de melancolía al notar eso último, le recordaba a él en su otra escuela. Se preguntó ¿Qué estarían haciendo Paula, Jeff y Poo? Cerró los ojos y rebuscó en sus recuerdos. Paula estaría peinando su cabello, Jeff limpiando sus gafas, y Poo terminando de hacer alguna tarea, cuando lo que deberían estar haciendo es sentarse sin mover un músculo a esperar al maestro. Rió levemente con amargura de sí mismo, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un salón prácticamente lleno. Sin embargo, algo en particular llamó su atención. Uno de sus compañeros, Popo, andaba llevando a una **chica en silla de ruedas**. Al observar con más detenimiento, notó que la chica era prácticamente su compañero pero en femenino, y con las variaciones entre ambos sexos, es decir, eran parecidos, pero en su respectivo género. Iba a acercarse a preguntar, cuando una voz de acento italiano le ganó.

— Buenos días, jóvenes

Giró el rostro para encontrarse con un señor bajito, de ojos azules y nariz gorda, con un gran bigote debajo de ella. El hombre lo observó de pies a cabeza, y sonrió amable.

— Debes ser Ness, ¿Cierto? — le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, y luego le estrechó la mano — soy el tutor de esta aula, el profesor Mario.

Ness asintió. El profesor le agradaba a primera vista. Éste le señaló un asiento vacío, el cual se localizaba prácticamente al medio de toda la clase. Le daba igual, al menos en la carpeta de al lado se encontraba Lucas, y tendría con quién platicar de vez en cuando. Posó ambas manos en la mesa, y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, pose bastante común y propia de él. La clase inició, al parecer, el profesor Mario sería su profesor de matemáticas. Sin embargo, si había algo de parecido en la clase de matemáticas de esta escuela y la otra, es que a Ness le entraba el aburrimiento y por más que quisiera, no podía concentrarse. Observó a su alrededor. Murmuró el nombre del rubio que estaba al lado, pero éste lo ignoró, chitándolo y ordenándole que prestara atención a la clase. Ness bufó fastidiado, y siguió observando el aula. Todos estaban totalmente concentrados, excepto claro, él.

De repente, un fugaz movimiento pasó frente a sus ojos. Parpadeó por reflejo, y observó con detenimiento aquel objeto. Era una hoja de papel blanco, arrugada y hecha bola. Alzó una ceja, al parecer nadie se había inmutado de lo recién ocurrido. La curiosidad lo obligó a tomar la bola con ambas manos. Abrió con cuidado la hoja de papel arrugada que había caído frente a él. Allí, escrito con un crayón color rojo, figuraba "Welcome", inscripción que le resultó confusa, muy confusa. Giró el rostro para encontrar al responsable de dicho suceso, pero se dio con la sorpresa que todos seguían muy atentos a la clase, y lo peor de todo, nadie tenía un crayón rojo sobre la mesa.

* * *

Jaja, al fin terminé este capítulo! (Lo había escrito antes que el prólogo je.)

Bien, ¡A contestar Reviews!

**Guest 1**

No, no es eso n_n Esta idea ya la tenía desde hacía un tiempo, y no sabía cuando ni cómo plasmarla en un fanfic, y bueno, conforme vaya avanzando la historia, el romance no queda mucho aquí. Y sí quería que tuviera yaoi, pero como ya mencioné, no va jeje (Al menos no como centro de la historia)

**Guest 2**

Oh, qué genial que te haya gustado (: Me hace tan feliz saber eso de mis historias (Inserte llanto conmovedor aquí) y sobre las otras historias, mi inspiración es malditamente variada, y no sé cuando seguiré las demás TuT Pero estoy segura que algún día, las acabaré todas

**Mr. NBA**

Ahí está su castigo :O Jajaja, ya verás por qué sucedió, ya verás LOL

**StnuoudnAndounts**

(No sabes lo que me costó escribir tu nombre, jeje) Oh si! y NO SOLO ROBANDO EXAMENES SINO TAMBIEN CAMBIANDO NOTAS muajajajajja! ._.

**PSINess1**

De eso se trata c;

**Eri Shimizu**

Jajajaj, sin bullying no hay amistad lol. Bien, como esperaste durante tanto tiempo, he aquí la continuación n_n

**Ayano Smash**

Aquí está la conti! :'D De veras? El prólogo al principio lo veía caca pura, pero unos dias vi y dije: WOW! Nueve Reviews? TwT No esta tan mal, entonces

**A LittleMonster A.S**

Como ves, Ness no pudo con ninguna excusa *se larga a llorar a un rincon*

**Sun the psiquic human**

NO, niña, nada es mierda, nada n_n Solo aquello que sale cuando vas a hacer el dos...eso es mierda,jeje muchas gracias :D

Y bueno, hasta el capítulo 2!

p.D: La imagen la iré cambiando conforme avance la historia jeje

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!


End file.
